Ayanami/History
Ayanami is the primary antagonist in the anime and manga series'' 07-Ghost''. He is the leader of the infamous Black Hawks, a Warsfeil and a military strategist. He has held the post of the Barsburg Army's Chief of Staff for several years after the Raggs War, and after he drowned Marshal Oak, rose to become Field Marshal. It appears that he is widely known and respected throughout the Barsburg Empire for his accomplishments, despite his relatively young age, usually being greeted with salutes by his inferiors when they see him, but because he is a Wasfeil, many soldiers talk about him negatively behind or are afraid of him. He is directly or indirectly responsible for many of the turmoils that Teito has suffered in his life including the death of Mikage and Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, Teito's father. Ayanami seeks the Eye of Mikhail and has been shown to be targeting the Seven Ghosts, particularly Zehel as the scythe that Zehel is wielding actually belongs to Verloren, Ayanami's soul. He is revealed to be the reincarnation of Verloren later in the story, and is trying to regain his original ageless and powerful body (Verloren's Body) by unlocking Pandora's Box. In chapter 90 of the manga, he reveals to Teito that he is in fact Teito's paternal uncle, being the youngest of Teito's paternal grandparents' three sons. Childhood Early childhood Little is known about Ayanami's human past. It is known that he was born into a family of nobles, but prior to the series they/he was/were cast out from the royal line.Kapitel 4 page 18, Admiral Nabiki refers to Ayanami as "the lowest class of aristocrats who were discarded by the Imperial family". He was born as a Warsfeil and, being the reincarnation of Verloren, is greatly respected by other Warsfeil. In manga chapter 90, it was revealed that Ayanami is in fact from the Raggs royal family, much to Teito's dismay. Ayanami was the youngest of three sons born to Teito's paternal grandparents, making him the younger brother of Weldeschtein Krom Raggs and Fea Kreuz. Ayanami was originally known as Krowell Raggs, although the spelling may vary by translator. According to Millea Klein, Krowell was deeply loved by his family, but died due to unknown causes during childhood. Schooling The pilot chapter Begleiter, created before the series was published, reveals that Ayanami has attended Barsburg Military Academy and Hyuuga was one of his classmates. It is unknown if this has remained the same in the officially published series. As Verloren It is revealed in the manga that Ayanami contains the soul of Verloren, and at some point he recovered his memories of being Verloren. It is currently unknown exactly when or how he was able to. Manga chapter 76 shows that the Ghosts knew Ayanami possessed Verloren's soul before the Raggs War, though whether Ayanami knew he was Verloren's reincarnation at the time is unknown. He was able to devour Fea Kreuz towards the end of the Raggs War, so it is likely that he was aware of his powers sometime before this. Raggs War The manga reveals that Ayanami held the rank of Major-General during the Raggs War. Most of Ayanami's actions during the war are currently a mystery, as he did not appear to immediately pursue the escaping Kreuz and Teito like Major Hyuuga did. It is known that he was the officer who stabbed and killed the King of Raggs, Teito's father, and took his necklace. It is also shown that Ayanami killed Fea Kreuz and absorbed his powers, though the circumstances surrounding this have not been shown in detail. Post-Raggs War Sometime after the war with Raggs ended, Ayanami searched Teito for evidence of the Eye of Mikhail, but because of Kreuz erasing Teito's memory, he was unable to find anything. Although it is unknown whether Ayanami was under Miroku's orders before or during the Raggs War, he appeared to be under his command after the war, as he was seen with him in one of Teito's flashbacks. Sometime after the war with Raggs ended, Ayanami searched Teito for evidence of the Eye of Mikhail, but because of Kreuz erasing Teito's memory, he was unable to find anything. He eventually rose to become Chief of Staff of the Imperial armed forces. Barsburg military academy At the series start, Ayanami arrives at the Military Academy by Ribidzile during the Begleiter exam, and enters the observation room along with the other members of the Black Hawks, his subordinates. He had been sent there by Chairman Miroku, who had asked him to observe the future soldiers. When a panicking Shuri begins to bang on the glass, begging someone to help them from the criminal whom they were ordered to kill as a part of the exam, he says 'how unsightly'. When Teito manages to suppress the criminal but states that he has no need to kill him, Ayanami intervenes: entering the area and using his zaiphon to finish the criminal. An assassination attempt Ayanami later appears in a meeting room with several of the examiners discussing the Eye of Mikhail. He holds the Raggs King's necklace and Teito bursts into the room with his zaihon ready as the jingling necklace triggered a memory of Ayanami killing his father in the war against Raggs. Teito's attack is stopped by Major Hyuuga, who defends Ayanami. Hyuuga points out that Teito is the sklave they found in Raggs, and Ayanami orders him to be locked up for questioning. Upon learning Teito has broken free, Ayanami goes to the balcony, a spots him leaving on a Hawkzile. When Teito takes off, Ayanami casts his zaiphon and attacks Teito, but Teito manages to put up a barrier in time. However Teito's barrier was not strong enough to protect the Hawkzile, and Ayanami's attack sends the object hurtling towards the ground. A meeting with Miroku Ayanami next appears in a meeting with the other high ranking officers and admirals. During the course of the meeting the three officers, who dislike Ayanami, attack Ayanami for Teito's escape, saying that he was a candidate for the Eye of Mikhail, and demand he (Ayanami) be punished severely. Miroku defends Ayanami, reassuring the officers that there are many more candidates for the Eye, and that he needs to discuss something important with Ayanami later. Miroku also reveals he considered making Teito Ayanami's begleiter. He is later seen walking out of the meeting room when Miroku approaches him and asks him how the preparations are going, Ayanami replying that he promises that he will retrieve Teito. When Hyuuga asks him what he will do next, Ayanami says he has already made his move. Controlling Mikage's soul It is revealed that Ayanami had Mikage incarcerated as he believes Mikage was not the hostage he claimed to be. He and Hyuuga demand answers from Mikage on Teito's whereabouts and when that doesn't work, Ayanami then tells Mikage to chose his family or Teito, choose the one he liked and bring it to the military. He also puts the mark of a Kor on him so he is unable to escape. Mikage expresses that he will not abandon Teito, and as a result Ayanami possesses half of Mikage's soul (using the ghost Vertrag's power) and releases him so he can infiltrate the Church. When Mikage arrives at the Church, Ayanami controls Mikage's movements (now a one-winged Kor) and forces him to fight Teito. He puts a promise collar on Teito in order to control him and force him to return to the military. When Teito attempts to cut the Kor wing, but Ayanami tells him that this will result in Mikage's death. Ayanami comments on Teito mentioning that he was the heir to the Raggs kingdom, and says it may be worth to investigate, and Teito tries to comit suicide, but the collar prevents him. Mikahil is released, but he is stopped when Ayanami uses the collar again, and he (Ayanami) is shocked at the sight of Mikhail. The discovery of the Eye of Mikhail The death of Mikage Before a fight between Mikage and Mikhail can break out, Frau arrives (in his ghost form). Ayanami shows knowledge of the Seven Ghosts, as he recognises Frau as the ghost Zehel, and asks if he will call the others. Ayanami goads Teito into taking revenge against the military by releasing Mikage's soul, and using Frau's scythe to cut the Kor wing himself, killing Mikage's body. As Ayanami loses contact with the Ghosts, his final words to Zehel are to take care of the sythe, as it is fated to return to its true master one day. A plan to recover the Eye Ayanami is later seen doing paperwork, and is being watched by Hyuuga. Hyuuga comments that Ayanami looks stressed, and offers him the candy apple he had been eating. Ayanami, however, is unimpressed by the gesture, and hits him, telling his subordinate that Teito possesses the Eye of Mikhail. Ayanami is worried that if the Pope got a hold of the Eye of Mikhail, there would be a repeat of the Raggs War, and he tells Hyuuga that they must try to stop this from happening by ensuring the Barsburg Empire is in control of both eyes. He sends a Kor, and Haruse and Kuroyuri to watch over Teito. Wars Attacks After Frau has been arrested, Ayanami is in a meeting with other high-ranking officers about the Antwort War. He disagrees with the generals' war tactics, offending them, and they suggest he take over. Kuroyuri contacts him using telepathy and informs him the mission was a success. Kuroyuri cries to Ayanami about Frau using Verloren's scythe and Ayanami comforts him/her. Admirals, Nabiki and Shiroki, who dislikes Ayanami, take advantage of his distraction and accuses him of not caring and berate him for not paying attention. They taunt Ayanami about Antwort, suggesting he personally fight, and telling him the snow is "just right for a youngster". They expect him to fight with an army of only 1000 soldiers. To spite them, Ayanami agrees, and snidely remarks that he will only need 500 men, which silences them. Infiltration by the Black Hawks The Black Hawks prepare to travel to Antwort, which Ayanami intended to use as a cover for taking the Eye of Mikhail, and it's revealed that Bastien is a spy sent by Ayanami. Kuroyuri is attacked by Castor and captured using his Ghost strings to ensnare him/her. Castor uses Ayanami's ability to hold half a soul to contact Ayanami. Castor demands answers from Ayanami, and tortures Kuroyuri and Ayanami (as if Kuroyuri receives injury, Ayanami receives it as well). Kuroyuri begs Ayanami to let go of his/her soul so that Ayanami won't be injured by Castor, but Ayanami refuses to leave Kuroyuri and snaps the strings that hold him/her allowing Kuroyuri to escape with Haruse. Capture of the Eye of Mikhail Ayanami in in one of the Ribidziles when they begin to enter District 7. When one of the pilots reminds Ayanami of the charter preventing military aircraft from entering District 7 territory, Ayanami says to fly straight ahead where they will recover Kuroyuri and Haruse. As the battle takes to the skies, Frau and Teito fly close enough to the Ribidizile for the scythe to react to Ayanami's presence. He then sends Hyuuga after Frau. Haruse restrains Mikhail and gives his soul to recover the Eye, and Ayanami shouts for him to change places so Ayanami would take the blow, but Haruse refuses. Ayanami then orders all personel to evacuate, anticipating an explosion. However they are unable to flee quickly enough, and the resulting blast destroys two ships. Hyuuga then returns with the Eye, and following an intervention by Labrador, Ayanami leaves with his soldiers. Antwort War Following the discovery of the Eye in District 7, some generals tell Ayanami not to attack Antwort and to instead go after the Eye, not willing to risk further loss of military personal in a fruitless battle. Ayanami ignores them, as he already has the Eye, and his reason for going to Antwort is because he wants Pandora's Box. The Black Hawks prepare to enter Antwort's airspace. Ayanami is devising battle tactics, and he asks Konatsu about Haruse's condition, which Konatsu replies that Haruse appears to be sleeping. Just then, Shuri Oak appears, having been brought aboard by Hyuuga, and loudly complains that the ship is "smaller than Papa's" but "suitable". Shuri introduces himself as Ayanami's begleiter, and when Hyuuga questions Shuri, Shuri says Wakaba Oak, Shuri's father and Ayanami's superior, had told him he had been made Ayanami's begleiter, much to the annoyance and shock of Ayanami who had not been informed of this by Wakaba. Ayanami demands to know who brought the "garbage" on board, something Shuri also demands to know- not realising the 'garbage' is him. Hyuuga raises his hand, and is kicked by Ayanami as punishment. The conflict Title Later in the manga, Ayanami seeks to devour Profe, reincarnated in the form of Labrador, in order to gain one of his fragments. However, Verloren's personality takes over when Ayanami becomes angry at Profe's prophecy, and his (Ayanami's) erractic movements allow Castor time to intervene and take the blow meant for Labrador, severing one of his arms and allowing Ayanami to absorb half of Fest's power. However, the attack had left Ayanami with the same injuries as Castor, and he retreats to heal. Once Ayanami has been fully regenerated, he makes use of Fest's power to tie Haruse's soul to Kuroyuri, keeping him conscious and able to move around. Much later, he engages Teito while Frau and the later are taking part in the Hawkzile Race, and managed to capture him when he was distracted. Frau attempted to save Teito but was no match for Ayanami, especially with the sythe that follows only Verloren, and Frau was knocked unconscious and fell down a chasm. Ayanami made Teito his beglieter and brainwashed him with the intention of trying to open the gate to get his fragments back, and in the meantime instructed Teito to become the princess's bodyguard during her birthday ball. The ball was interrupted by the Ghosts, and Ayanami is confronted by Castor. Ayanami destroys Castor's doll arm and wants to devour him, in order to use Fest's power to connect Kuroyuri and Haruse together completely. He stabs Castor in the chest and the scene was cut. Ayanami appears behind Teito after Teito released the Lv.10 Mikhail's power onto Frau. He denied Teito's permission to search for Frau and told him to report to the labratory. He mused upon the fact that the only person that can teleport without a trace is Randkalt. Category:Character subpages